


As we cross paths

by funkybear



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel!Jun, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, wenyanwen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkybear/pseuds/funkybear
Summary: Sometimes, Junhui did feel something. Most of the time, it was with Yanan.





	As we cross paths

Junhui stills in the middle of the crosswalk. He watches people come and go. One is seemingly late to work, another is hiding from the pouring rain. The traffic light flashes green— a car is charging toward him. Junhui doesn’t move. The car doesn’t stop.

 

Nothing happens. 

 

Junhui still is in the middle of the crosswalk. He feels nothing. He never felt anything. They say he is an angel, but he feels like a ghost. Nobody can see him, nobody can touch him, nobody can hear him.   
The traffic light flashes red.   
  
  


 

—Junhui lied. Sometimes, he did feel something. Most of the time, it was with Yanan. 

Yanan is a human unlike Junhui. He has friends and talk to them regularly, he has an apartment he shares with a boy his age, he started his third year of college and he isn’t stressed financially like most students, Junhui observes. 

But this isn’t what Junhui sees in Yanan. Not his beautiful facial features, not his silky blonde hair, not his bluntness with words at times. What he sees is a lonely soul, unsure, afraid, almost ready to break. Junhui thinks it feels like he is looking at his own reflection, and he doesn’t like it.

Yanan meets someone at a party his friends forced him to go to. They seem happy together. Junhui thinks he should be happy too, but deep inside he hears something break. He doesn’t know what.

They go on many dates, from coffee shops to fancy restaurants, from cosy home dates to aquarium dates (Yanan insists they don’t go to the amusement park). They even spend new year together, watching fire flowers bloom in the midnight sky, hand in hand. Junhui thinks—no, Junhui  _ wishes _ he could be the one holding his hand, but he can’t, and he doesn’t like it.

 

Junhui doesn’t remember the other’s name. It doesn’t end very well.

Yanan sits in the dark of his bedroom, faint sobs echoing through the walls. His flatmate went back home for the holidays. Yanan is left alone. Junhui tries,  _ oh he tries _ to reach out to the blonde, but he can only pretend to hold him, gently pat his head, and whisper comforting words the other will never hear. 

Eventually, Yanan’s body relaxes, his breathing calms and his glassy eyes flutter shut. He drifts off to sleep in Junhui’s ghostly arms, exhausted from crying. Junhui lets the other’s head hit the pillow, and wraps him into the comforter of his bed. He presses to his forehead a delicate kiss— a silent goodnight. Like a mother would to her child, like a lover would to their other half. 

 

That day, Yanan dreams about an angel. When he wakes up, he forgets about it.

 

One day, Yanan comes back home with a cat. He is beaming, and Junhui can’t help his lips naturally curling upwards. It has been a long time since Yanan had smiled, since he genuinely looked happy. It is those times Junhui thinks Yanan is the real angel between the two. 

Yanan doesn’t cry himself to sleep anymore. When the sun sets, almost immediately the little feline would go to him, jump on his bed and bury its head into the crook of the blonde’s neck, purring gently, almost protectively. 

 

Junhui thinks cats are mysterious creatures. He doesn’t know why, but sometimes Yanan’s cat would look up at him from its comfy spot on the male’s lap. It can’t see him, but it  _ looks _ at him, as if it can sense Junhui’s presence in the apartment— as if it is mocking him for being unable to reach the human. 

It is those times Junhui thinks he wants to be a cat. 

 

Truthfully, Junhui thinks he wants more than to be a cat. Junhui thinks he wants to touch, hold,  _ feel _ the other male. Junhui thinks he want to be here for him, spend the entire day cracking jokes just to see Yanan’s face lit up, just to see his smile, directed for him only. It is those times Junhui thinks he is selfish for wanting Yanan to look at him, for wanting Yanan to feel the same.    
  


 

_ It is those times _ —Junhui realizes. 

 

_ I am in love with you. _


End file.
